7knightsglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Arena - Team Compositions
Tiers SS+ Reserved for a Meta breaking units(). This Tier has one or Two heroes max. In a balanced Meta there is usually no heroes in this Tier. These units are so far ahead of everyone else they need a tier of their own. They rule the Meta & other units rankings are based on how well they do against this tier of hero. SS Tier reserved for Meta defining units. The top of the line Staples for the Current Meta. These are the Units that are the glue to most teams. Their Versatility allows them to be used in various teams. These Heroes are used in most, if not all, competitive team compositions. Some Team comps are built purely for countering these units. S+ Great all around Units. Right on the cusp of being SS ranked. They play an essential role in the Meta. An arena staple for the most part. Hard to counter & provide at least one unique attribute that other heroes do not. S''' Quality Heroes; they are the bulk of the Meta. They perform well in most (if not all ) Arena Ranks & provide good utility. Other units maybe slightly better. In some situations they might be even with SS but there overall performance holds them back from SS Tier. '''A Units that you can get away with using in lower Arena Ranks. Most of these heroes are starting to (or already have) fallen out of Meta They still add value to certain teams & are usually easier to Transcend than the SS & S units. Until they receive a remake / awakening there are other Heroes who can do a better job in there place. They may still have use in PVP & Guild War Bans Popular Arena Skills Recent Tier Changes September Mark Meta arrives; Colt has been added & placed in SS Tier. B&B, Kagura & Platin have been moved down to S+ Kris is a solid counter to Lu Bu and has been moved up to SS Tier. Lubu & Da Qiao have been added. With the resurgence of Death Teams, Knox, has been moved to S+, while Nezha & Yushin have been moved down to S. Team Compositions There are usually 3 or 4 types of arena teams in the Meta at once but to keep things simple we'll look at the main two, Offensive teams & Defensive Teams. Offensive Team's are built around high Speed & damage buffs. The longer a match lasts the more this team starts to fall off, so having 1st attack & skill is key. Because of this, most Speed teams run ''three ''to ''four 33 speed heroes and one ''or ''two utility heroes as the Defensive leader (Elysia, Aquila, Spike etc). The defensive leader usually uses Lethal weapons. Your hero with the highest speed attack should be your offensive leader & be equipped with a speed jewel and your best Speed items. 'Defensive Team's are built around having high survivability & decreasing the enemies damage. While these teams typically have low damage output, this can be negated with effects like Reflect, Fixed Damage, CC / Death Debuff. '''Leader System: In Arena Teams have a Offensive Leader & Defensive Leader. The Offensive Leader is given +25% attack and will be the 1st hero on your team to auto attack. The Defensive Leader is given +25% Defense. Your defensive leader also will not effect your teams overall SPD, this makes Lethal & Critical weapons more effective 1st Skill '- At the start of the match the hero with the highest SPD attack will auto attack twice. After, the team with the Highest speed attack will use the 1st skill of the match. *In Progress '''Glass Cannon (Aggro) '''Offensive Current Glass Cannon teams are comprised of offensive Heroes with high speed, attack. * Void Shields * Damage Immunity (Affected by Pierce) * Nullify Damage (Unaffected by Pierce) * CD Increase / Awk Gauge Decrease Skills * Multi Hit Skills * Passive Damage Increase '''Hybrid (Solo Tank Front) ' Hybrid teams are comprised of 1 Pure tank & 1 off tank along with 3 offensive heroes. Solo Front * One defensive hero solo front with a defensive team buff (I.E: Evan) Backline * Two Universal Heroes with high HP & damage mitigation (I.E: Wukong, Elysia) * Two Offensive Heroes that Benefit from your tank's buffs & provide an offensive team buff 'Turtle Reflect (Defensive) ' Turtle Teams are comprised of heroes with high HP, Defense, and decrease the enemies Damage. To counter heroes with Void Shield, Turtle teams use heroes with reflect DMG to burn void shields. * Fixed Damage, Death Debuff to negate low Damage output * Multiple forms of healing (Nezha, Kris, Evan, Lina etc) ** Sustained healing through Life-Steal items * Debuffs to decrease enemies DMG Heavenly Sword AceKagura Vengeful Sword Aquila '''Speed is one of, if not the most important stats in Arena. Offensive teams use Speed to try to get ahead in the match & keep aggressiveness. Speed determines which player has the 1st Normal attack. This is determined by the hero with the highest SPD attack. The heroes teams offensive leader will use their normal attack to start a match. After the team with the highest speed attack will cast the 1st skill of the match. Speed attack also determines when & how often your hero uses their normal attack. The highest possible speed increase from Items is +64. ' # The highest Weapon speed is '''30. ' # Four lord jewel adds +'''3 SPD, & Limit Break gives 1''' point of speed. '''Example Team Compositions Offensive Team Example|1.1: Offensive Team Example Hybrid Team Example|1.2:Hybrid Team Example Defensive Team Example|1.3:Defensive Team Example Arena_Meta_-_Magic_Team_Comp|1.4:Magic Team Example Full Icon Tier List Note: The Full Icon Tier List below is in progress & may have some outdated tier placement Category:Arena Category:Tier List Category:How to Category:End Game Content Category:Seven Knights Guide Category:Hero List Category:Hero Guide